


Trainers

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Marauders' Era, The Quidditch Pitch: School Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Remus needs new shoes. He doesn't want them. Sirius persuades him.





	Trainers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is for Annie & The Mistress' Drabble-a-Thon.

* * *

They were grey, old, tattered, thin-soled, and they smelled. Furthermore, their owner was nowhere to be seen. They must go.

“Sirius, just where do you think you’re taking my trainers?”

Damn, he was caught.

“Remus, they need to go. They don’t even resemble shoes anymore.”

“They are comfortable. I’ve had them for ages. You are not throwing them out.”

“How? How can trainers with holes on the sole be comfortable?”

“I only wear them to muck about the house and the like.”

“You wore them yesterday when you went shopping.” Sirius held the trainers aloft. “Remus John Lupin, I’m afraid that I must pronounce these abomi- long term friends legally dead.”

“You are not throwing them out.”

“They smell.”

“So does Padfoot. And you don’t see me throwing him out.”

“They can’t be good for the health of your feet.”

“They are good for my mental health. Especially as that’s declined since I moved in with you.”

Sirius sensed his opportune moment.

“Well then, since I have caused you mental anguish, allow me to replace…”

“No. You are not buying me new trainers.”

Remus could be so ridiculously stubborn sometimes. Sirius wondered how in Merlin’s name everyone came to the conclusion that he, Sirius Black, was the stubborn one. It was only a pair of trainers. They couldn’t cost more than ten pounds.

“It’s only a pair of shoes.”

“But I like those.” Remus sounded a bit like a whingy child.

Sirius racked his brain as he had no idea how to deal with Remus’ petulance. He had never seen his boyfriend act this way before.

“Why?”

“Because I do. They’re comfortable.”

“So are shoes without holes.” Sirius began to feel he was going in circles.

“I don’t want a new pair.”

“Why are you being so difficult?”

Remus mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

“I said ‘I don’t like to go shoe shopping.’”

“Traumatic childhood experience?” Sirius thought back to the first set of dress robes he ever got. He had only been three at the time, but the memory of those straight pins still haunted his dreams. He nearly had a nervous breakdown first year when they had to transfigure a matchstick into a needle.

“No. I don’t like strangers touching my feet, okay?”

“You, wait, what?” Sirius couldn’t contain his laughter.

“It’s not funny.”

“Yes it is.”

“Keep laughing and you will suffer for it later.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. If it’s any comfort to you, I fear straight pins due to an early childhood robe-fitting. Look, you really do need a new pair of trainers. I’ll go with you and…”

“Do not say ‘hold you hand’ or ‘fend off unwanted touching.’”

“I was going to say ‘and you can pay me back later.’ For when you get paid for that translating job you’re working on.”

“Oh. Right then, that’s it? You aren’t going to resort to bribing me with sweets?” Remus sounded slightly disappointed.

“I have a much better idea…” Sirius leered at him.

“Oh all right. You win. I’ll go.” Remus acquiesced.

“It might even be fun.” Sirius practically bounced on his heels. “Well, as much fun as shopping can be. Remember you’ll get a treat when we get home.”

Without any more ado, Remus followed Sirius out the door. Let it never be said that there existed any creature more buoyantly stubborn than Sirius Black.


End file.
